Le dernier baiser de la mort
by pandora995
Summary: Alors qu'Élysion poursuit sa destruction suite à la mort d'Hadès, Thanatos revoit pour la dernière fois la seule personne qui gagna son cœur. (Je sais, je ne suis pas très douée pour les résumés).


**Le Dernier baiser de la mort**

Elysion poursuivait sa destruction suite à la mort d'Hadès, alors que les chevaliers et Athéna étaient en train de rebrousser chemin, ils ignoraient que quelqu'un les observés de loin malgré son état.

Thanatos, grièvement blessé, les suivaient d'un regard emplis de haine. Il avait parfaitement senti les cosmos de son frère et de son seigneur disparaître malgré son inconscience. Mais il était tellement furieux qu'il avait réussi à se mettre sur ses genoux malgré ses blessures.

_"Ils ne croient quand même pas qu'ils pourront partir après ce qu'ils viennent de faire! J'emporterai au moins Athéna dans mas tombe avant de _disparaître_!"_ Pensa-t'il en intensifiant le peux de cosmos qui lui restai.

Son geste fut cependant vite interrompu par une montée de sang qui l'étrangla à moitié et l'empêcha de poursuivre. Ce qui laissa le temps à Athéna de se téléporter sur Terre avec ses chevaliers divins. Thanatos les vis alors disparaître.

_"Pardonnez-moi, seigneur Hadès. Je n'ai pas était assez fort pour vous protéger alors que vous aviez une confiance absolu en moi. Mais je vais vous suivre dans la mort ... Cependant, mon plus grand regret est de ne pas avoir pu te revoir une dernière fois... ma bien-aimée."_

A bout de force, il se laissa tomber dans le par-terre de fleurs d'élysion, mais la chute ne viens pas, il sentait autour de lui un cosmos doux et apaisant qui lui rappeler de bon souvenir. Il ouvrit alors à nouveau les yeux et compris qu'il était retenu par deux bras fins. Il releva la tête et découvrit alors une magnifique jeune fille qui ressemblé beaucoup à son seigneur Hadès. Les mêmes yeux bleu azur, les mêmes long cheveux noir et la même peau blanche. Elle lui sourit tendrement, Thanatos la reconnu tous de suite: Macaria, la déesse de la mort heureuse, fille aînée d'Hadès et Perséphone, mais aussi sa fiancée.

"Ma... Macaria?

\- Oui, c'est moi mon amour."

\- Que fais-tu ici?

\- Ne m'en veux pas, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à te laisser.

\- Vas-t'en, je ne veux pas que tu disparaisse toi aussi;

\- Non.

\- Il le faut, je refuse que tu meurt à cause de moi!

\- Jamais! Je refuse de t'abandonner! Même si tu es en train de mourir, cela ne change rien. Je t'aime, je me fiche que tu sois le dieu de la mort et moi la déesse de la mort heureuse, c'est de toi dont je suis tombée amoureuse, pas du dieu que tu es.

\- Mais ...

\- Non, tu m'as tenu éloignée de cette guerre, dans le monde des rêves, depuis trop longtemps, cette fois je ne t'écouterai pas.

\- Macaria ...

\- Allons-y ... je suis bien tant que je suis avec toi ... ne me laisse plus seule ... je t'aime, du plus profond de mon cœur et je ne veux plus que nous soyons séparés ... s'il te plait ..." Déclara la jeune déesse dont les larmes coulèrent de plus belle sur ses joues.

Thanatos ouvrit grand les yeux et se souvint alors d'une des choses qui l'avait attiré chez elle. Depuis qu'elle était un bébé, elle avait réussi à obtenir son affection, elle était toujours souriante quand elle le voyait. Depuis son enfance, Thanatos avait toujours était craint et rejeté par les humains et les dieux. A l'exception d'Hadès et Hypnos. Mais contrairement aux autres, depuis sa naissance, pas une seule fois Macaria n'avais eu peur de lui. Au contraire, elle avait toujours été si gentille et aimante envers lui. Leurs affections mutuelles c'étaient alors transformés en amour au fur et à mesure de la croissance de la petite fille. Un sourire heureux vint alors éclairer son visage. Il finit par oser tendre sa main et effleurer son visage de ses doigts.

"Tu es vraiment incroyable ... Je t'aime tellement, je serai prêt à tout pour toi." Il ne sentit pas les larmes de joie couler le long de ses joues.

Le sourire aux lèvres et les larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues, Macaria releva tendrement le visage de son bien-aimée vers le sien. Et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs siècles, ils purent échanger un baiser. Leurs dernier baiser avant de disparaître dans le néant.

"_Emmène-moi avec toi Thanatos, peu importe où tu vas! Nous irons ensemble dans cet endroit où vont les dieux quand ils meurent." _

Thanatos se sentait plus en paix dans son cœur qu'il ne l'avait était depuis des siècles, tout cela grâce à la présence impénétrable et douce de la déesse dans son esprit, dans son âme, et surtout dans son cœur. Comme l'avait dit les Sœurs du Destin, Macaria était bel et bien née pour lui.

Son cœur battait seulement pour Macaria, pour son amour, pour sa beauté, pour tout ce qu'elle était.


End file.
